They All Fall Down
by BigTimeNinjaXD
Summary: when a certain "old friend" of Tony's decides to bring own the Avengers, literally, Tony gets caught in the blast. What will he and his friends do when their world comes crumbling down around them? Tony's going to need their help to get through this one. TonyxAvengers no slash, etc. just friendship
1. Chapter 1

They All Fall Down

Prologue:

Two men walked to the entrance of Stark Tower. The 6'3" blonde with a fairly muscular build and a determined look upon his features strode to the entrance. The other, a 5'11" man with shaggy brown hair and a slightly lanky build, shuffled behind him, regretfully. They stopped at the door when the brown haired man spoke up for the first time.

"Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, this is _Iron Man_, he saved the city more than once."

The blonde haired man looked back at him, exasperated by his partner. "Shut up! I know that already! I'm just following orders and you should be too!" He turned back to the door, pushing it open with more force than necessary.

"It would help if I knew what the _hell_ I'm supposed to be doing!" retorted the shorter man, almost being hit by the door swinging back.

"God, are you really that stupid?" asked the blonde, "Stark. He lives here with the rest of the avengers."

"Yes, but what does that have to do with a package?" inquired the brunette.

"Let me finish you dimwit! Right, so remember yesterday? How we got these uniforms in the first place?" The taller man was getting slightly annoyed by the other, raising his voice unintentionally.

"Yeah, we broke into the Post Office and stole these, as well as a package for Tony Stark, which you _still _haven't told me why it's so important!" The shorter man retorted. He just couldn't figure this out. What were they _doing?_

"Sometimes I wonder how the boss even hired someone like you…" Thank god they were only working together this once…

"Just tell me what the fucking plan is!" The shorter man wasn't stupid. He just wasn't well informed. All he knew was that whoever hired them wanted to harm the Avengers, specifically Tony Stark.

"We got the package. A shipment from New Mexico Chemical Supply Co. We took his innocent little chemicals and replaced them with two _highly _reactive, _very_ dangerous chemicals. So, next time Stark wants to make a little poison arrow for Hawkeye, or a sedative for the Hulk… BOOM goes the Avengers" The blonde didn't look particularly happy about this fact, just doing his job.

They had reached the desk, and immediately stopped talking, handing the package to a fairly hot, young, blonde woman, talking through her Bluetooth. She looked up and smiled at them before they turned around and exited the building. The blonde pulled a phone out of his pocket, hitting speed dial 2. He waited for only one ring before someone picked up. "Mission Accomplished."

"And now, we wait."


	2. Chapter 2

They All Fall Down

Chapter One:

Clint Barton was strolling down the hall to the entrance of Tony's lab. He and Natasha had decided that the group should go out for dinner, and it was his job to grab Tony and Bruce. Steve had readily agreed to going out, and since Thor was back on Asgard, Tony and Bruce only had to be convinced of leaving their lab. Clint had gotten stuck with that job, as apparently Natasha had to choose an outfit, and Steve had to call Agent Coulson to see if he wanted to come over and eat with them. He walked up to the large glass door separating the large hall, which was more like a lobby really, from the laboratory, and typed in his passcode, 4295. The door _swoosh_ed into the wall and Clint stepped inside, jumping aside quickly to narrowly avoid a little robot. 'dummy? No, that one's Butterfingers, wait, who cares? What am I here for? Oh, right.'

"YO STARK, BANNER!" he yelled into the lab. Bruce's head appeared from behind a screen as he leant over the side of his chair.

"Hey Clint! Whatcha doing down here?" Banner replied, only half-distracted by what he was working on.

"Oh, I was sent down by Tasha." He said, smirking when he said her name, "We're going out to get dinner and since Steve has to polish his shoes and Tasha has to choose an outfit, I was sent to get you two. Speaking of which, where's Stark?" asked Clint.

"Now that you mention it, I'm kinda hungry. Dinner sounds great, I think Tony's over there working on a new tip for your arrows, something about inserting a poison into a slow release system rather than the poison being on the outside makes them safer for you. Let's see if we can get his attention." Bruce rose out of his chair, leading Clint over to a large glass table where Tony was playing around with different test tubes and beakers, looking more frazzled than usual.

"It should be here somewhere! Where is it?! Did it arrive yet?! Dammit! Jarvis?! Did the strychnine arrive?" Tony was muttering as he searched the desk.

"No sir, the package should have arrived earlier, perhaps it is being held in the lobby of Stark Tower?" answered Jarvis, calmly.

"YO Stark!" Clint yelled to get his attention, "We're all going out to get dinner now, wanna come?"

"What? Oh! Feathers? Huh? No, I'm – uh – busy right now" He was still looking

around, this time for a test tube that he found with Dummy. Clint was about to tell him to forget about what he was doing, when the door opened and Coulson walked in, holding a package.

"Hey! If it isn't Agent!" greeted Tony, before turning back to wrestling a test tube out of Dummy's claw.

"Hey Phil, how are ya?" asked Bruce.

"Pretty good, Bruce, sorry, but, um, Tony? The lady at the front desk asked me to bring this up to you." He said, holding the parcel out to Tony, who'd perked up at the words "front desk".

"Is it –" he began, placing the package on the desk and practically ripping the wrapping off. "YES!"

"Um… Care to fill us in?" asked Clint, confused as to what the hell would evoke such excitement from the "cool" (not his words) Tony Stark.

"Sorry Bird Brain, no can do, too busy making you even more lethal, bring me back a cheeseburger?" Tony practically kicked them out. Clint looked about to protest when Bruce gave him a look that told him it wasn't worth the argument. They left the lab, and Tony, behind as they met up with Natasha and Steve before leaving to get dinner.

Author's Note:

Thank you soooo much to the follows/favorites/reviews, everyone! Sorry about the wait and the probable bad quality (I write at 4 AM mostly). There's some real action next chapter, which might even be up later! Who knows?! Anything can happen! =D


	3. Chapter 3

They All Fall Down

Chapter Two:

Tony barely noticed as his friends left the room and went out to dinner. His mind was too clouded by the lack of sleep this project had demanded, and too preoccupied by the fact he just obtained the final missing piece. He laid out the test tubes in a rack in front of him, in the orders and amounts that they needed to be added in. He reached over to the vial of strychnine and poured the right amount into a graduated cylinder, placing it next to the test tubes.

"Hey Jarvis, wanna crank up some tunes?" Tony spoke to the ceiling, while fiddling his new beaker and stirring rods. Shoot to Thrill started playing through his speakers. Everything was set up in place. Well, next to the old cheeseburger wrappers and empty cans of redbull.

"Right. Lets do this!" he was excited really; all his hard work was about to pay off.

Tony reached over the mess of leftovers to grab a pair of forceps. Safety first, right? He poured one mixture of chemicals into the beaker and swooshed it around before reaching for the strychnine. He gripped the forceps tightly, and held the vial over the beaker. A strange scent wafted over to his nose. Unfortunately, Tony readily dismissed it, as he rarely, if ever, used strychnine. It must be normal.

He poured the strychnine into the mixture, which immediately started churning by itself.

"uh… Jarvis? That's not supposed to be – SHIT!"

Tony had tried approaching the beaker, even if to just rush it to under one of his containment hoods. He could feel the immediate heat coming off of it, even two feet away.

"Sir? May I suggest immediate evacuation of all personnel in Stark Tower?" suggested Jarvis, a possible hint of worry cloaked by his monotonic robotic voice. No sarcasm. Shit was serious.

"Yeah, except I'm the only one here, old buddy. I'm just gonna grab the suit and head outta that window. Initiate immediate lockdown. Anything happens, it doesn't get out of this room, got it?" Tony commanded his creation while walking over to the Iron Man Mach VIII he was currently working on. It would have to do.

"Oh, and Jarvis?" Tony turned around, "I-" and didn't finish his sentence, as he was thrown back into a work counter nearby. Dummy, nearby, scooted over and bent down next to him, not helping protect him at all, but the thought was nice.

The beaker had exploded. The floor shook. The ceiling started collapsing in chunks, crashing through the lower few floors. Windows smashed, the blast only contained by the lockdown doors.

"SHIT" Tony yelled, and a piece of ceiling came crashing down to land on his head, knocking him unconscious.

soooo… sorry for:

the long wait (ton of college apps and schoolwork, exams are coming up soon too!)

the crappy writing… (I kinda lost motivation… sorry)

the length of it… (above two?)

next chapter will be better, I promise/hope! It will involve the rest of the team soooo more fun to write! Thanks so much, anyway!


End file.
